Presently, a number of Windows based graphical user interface (GUI) test automation tools exist. Such tools are only able to test Windows based software applications. However, no GUI test automation tools exist for testing UNIX and/or LINUX (hereafter Linux will be used to generically represent UNIX and/or LINUX operating systems) based applications.
As such, currently, in order to test Linux based applications, a tester is required to perform ad hoc testing and is only able to view test results through a command line interface. Accordingly, the tester must search through the lines of the commend line output line-by-line in order to determine errors and other non-standard activity. Such a process is very time consuming and inefficient. Hence, there is a need for improved methods and systems in the art.